ON HOLD
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: Chapter seaven Up Changes are starting to happen will the concil do anything for Artemis? Or will they just leave him in the hands of his captors? Tension is starting to rise, and Artemis's wakes up in this chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**Arthurs Notes:** Hey! I've had a whole bunch of stories ready but they were all deleted…XD…Anyways I wanted to upload something so I worked pretty hard on this. Hope you enjoy TheBlackCoyote.

**Summary:** Artemis's and Holly have just gotten back from Limbo. Things for Holly are going great, but are just the opposite for Artemis's. Some one is starting tension growing down in haven, and an old threat has just gotten to the surface. And it has something to do with Pandora's Boxes R And R.

Don't I suck at summaries…XD…

**Changes:**

"**The Beginning of one chapter is an end to another."**

**Sarah Gassmann**

**Prologue:**

"**You'll regret this!" snarled an elf with short black hair and a cold icy blue eyes he struggled in the graphs of long razor sharp claws, his face was hidden leaving out distinct features. The creature holding him was a minor demon only clasped tighter as he lead him over the abandon landscape it was cold and icy. Soft snow drifted down from the heavens.**

**It would be impossible even for him to teleport back with his head he had been drained of almost all of his powers. The Minor Demon dropped the elf he yelled in anger as he hit the ground with a rather soft thud. The Demon bared its fangs in defiance and triumph as he took to the air and turned away and began to go back the way he had come. **

"**You will regret this more then you think!" he hissed angry a smirk spreading across his face as he reached into the folds of his cloak his eyes narrowed. A shadow clamed his face as a cruel smile drew across his lips, 'Yes…future generations will know my name, and shrink in fear at the mere mention of it.' He thought as he turned away and began to walk.**

'**They well regret doing this to me.' He thought. **

**There was nothing of interest near by, nothing at all…except for one of the most powerful artifacts in all of elf kind. And he possessed it, it was his. And no one else could take it from him. For he had Pandora's Box.**

He had been working late into the night; he had to get those files done for the commander. The files on Artemis's Fowl and what happened two weeks ago. He was rather proud that he had been promoted to such a greet job. After all he was the brother of Trouble Kelp the commander. For it was he Grub.

Suddenly the sound of breathing made Grub freeze. No one was supposed to be here this late. After all it was 12 o'clock in the morning. "Hello?" He questioned his voice shook a little, "Is anyone there?" He questioned his tone was soft and barely hearable. His voice echoed down the long grey halls.

Something whizzed passed his ear, "Ow that hurt- Grubs eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground with a soft thud. A tall figure stood over him he or she had long hair. A hand reached down towards him. 'I'm going to tell my mommy on you.' Grub thought as his consciousness faded away.

"Sir, I've gotten the Documents."Whispered a cold voice that was soft and cliped. He or she held a mike in a clawed hand.

**_"Good."He sat in his polo chair, Humans sure knew how to live in this centuary. A sinister smile spread accross his face as he leaned into the chair. His first plan had no doubt gone smoothly. The LEPrecon as they called themselves wouldn't know what hit them, or at least there city._**

Arthurs Notes:

Hope You Enjoy

TheBlackCoyote R and R

End of Arthurs Notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **

Yes I know the prologue was short, that's why this chapter won't be as short. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Nickywa321. XD Sorry about that I'll update that btw.

Winged- Thanks for the review glade you liked it! Just so you know I made lots of things harder for Artemis's XD.

**End of Authors Notes.**

**Part One**

**Chapter One:**

Artemis Fowl gazed at the crowded teashop and studied the occupants carefully. He knew that he had to do this alone. Without Butler, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be near by either. He was stationed just a couple of seats away. He had broken down the trails set by his Mother and Father to avoid the public. It seemed as if they had gotten a fair bit of publicity sense his disappearance.

Artemis felt as if something was stuck in his throat, would they come? Could this be the end of the trail…It was harder to find them then he had originally thought, but then again his Father was a Fowl after all. An umbrella covered him in shadows he wore black mirror glasses, his hands were folded in front of him.

Trees loomed above the tea shop hiding him mostly from view, just in case. He had to be sure…Suddenly a woman with long raven colored hair stepped into the room. She was smiling, behind her were two boys with similar rave colored hair they were twins. One of them had inherited his father's eyes which were blue while the other had inherited green eyes. A scared man walked behind her he was smiling.

Artemis's eyes fell to the ground he had rehearsed this many times in his heads. There reaction, there disbelief, there joy, and there anger, and disappointment. He watched his family sit into the chairs around the table. He had caused them many pain and suffering because of his disappearance. Nothing could change that.

He stood up he had to talk to them. His Mother wore a brilliant smile her eyes were clouded over suddenly as a frown spread across her face. As if she was thinking of a far off memory. The twins talked to each other excitedly. Reorganization flashed in her eyes along with disbelief, " Arty?" She whispered her voice trembling she was stunned.

Artemis's stopped moving and opened his mouth to speak he could see the shock in his Fathers face as he turned around to stare. "Artemis?" He questioned his tone was stunned. And that was the last thing Artemis's saw as something whizzed by him and hit him in the neck. Screams came from the crowd as they climbed over each other to get away. Artemis's hit the ground with a thud the screams sounded as if they came from a bottom of a well…

"Arty!" screamed his Mother getting to her feet and almost knocking her chair over.

"Stay where you are." Hissed a cold voice from where Artemis's lay motionless on the ground. Mrs. Fowl froze her eyes wide; with disbelief and pain a she stared at Artemis's. Butler let out a roar as he got to his feet turning to face Artemis's assailant.  
Stop where you are mudman." Continued the voice in an arrogant tone, " Or Arty as you put it will make a master piece with his splattered brains and blood all over the place."

Butler stopped moving his eyes wide, "It can't be." He whispered staring at the place were Artemis's was. A helicopter flashed over head, a ladder lowered down as Artemis's was picked up by some invisible figure and carried Artemis's towards the ladder then up it.

Butler rose his and to his sig saucer but knew that it would be pointless, to take the helicopter down with Artemis's in side it. He had failed as a body guard. He had failed to protect Artemis's .Perhaps his old age was getting to him after all. Artemis's avoid looking at the Fowls.

Mrs. Fowl fell to her knees. The Twins stared around in shock tables were turned over in peoples haste to get out they and ran over towards there Mother. "That's Artemis's? What are they going to do to him?" Demanded the slightly taller of the two. Mrs. Fowls eyes filled with grief as she turned to look at him. " I don't know." She whispered pain filling her eyes.

"_**This afternoon something shocking happened at Madam Roses coffee shop,, a teenage boy around 15 and 16 year old was attacked we don't know if he's dead or alive only that his assailant was invisible! Here is the footage we caught on tape." Many other versions of this flashed across the screen. **_

_**Foaly put his face in his hands, ' How could this have happened?' He thought all he had worked for was nothing. Some one had to be behind this, could it be opal? No he had already checked and this time she wasn't in a coma. So the clone wouldn't work this time. **_

"_**How bad is it Foaly?" Demanded Trouble glancing over at Foaly his tone was grim and yet his eyes held his determination. **_

_**Foaly frowned, "They don't know who was behind the attack, and neither do we…But were not going to be able to mind wipe all of Ireland, and worse of all it seems as if there going global about this." Replied Foaly, "It would be impossible to destroy all of the tapes…"**_

"_**But they won't be able to find connections back to us will they Foaly?" Demanded Trouble looking at Foaly hopefully.. Vinya looked grim as she studied the screen. **_

_**Foaly frowned, "I don't know there's some pretty smart mudpeople out there." He stared gloomily at the screen, "We have to get Holly there as soon as we can." Foaly leaned into his chair. Vinya nodded her head, "As soon as we can,"**_

_**Trouble frowned for a moment, "You don't think this could have something to do with Grub could it?" Demanded Trouble his eyes flashed with anger, "You don't think that- Foaly nodded his head, "I do unfortunately. I'm afraid what ever they were after they got it."**_

**Authors Notes:**

Hope you enjoy.

Read and Review.

**End of Authors Notes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

I think I've gotten a lot better with my spelling mistakes XD. I hope for more criticism I guess I should re read my work a little carefully no? It helps me to get better, believe me I couldn't even spell believe properly…XD a year ago.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! WOOT WOOT!

**End of Authors Notes. **

**Part One**

**Chapter Two:**

Holly ducked behind the nearest car; the Demons had opened fired on her. It seemed some of them wanted to start some sort of mini revolution of some kind. Many of the demons had settled in, while some thought of this as a chance to learn there enemies most of them had long ago abandoned there ideas of fighting the mud people. After all most of the world above them, practically belonged to the humans.

In a way it was also sad that everything the demons had been taught was all for nothing, nothing but lies. But thanks to her, Artemis's and many of her new and old friends they managed to bring them home.

"**This is national security we should be worrying about not Artemis's Fowl," Snapped a rather grunt and old man. His tone was bitter and icy. And he slammed his fist on the table. He had come from Atlantic to represent them. **

**Murmurs of agreement came from some of the fairy concile, while others frowned at the thought of leaving Artemis's in the hands of who ever had taken him. Vinya scowled she couldn't let that happen she had to do something for Artemis's. Artemis's had helped save haven 5 times at least. **

"Come on elf why don't you come out of hiding and face us like a real warrior."

"I doubt a real warrior would fight five to one." Holly replied her tone was calm she had been in worst situations then this. She raised her Nitro setting it to just above stun. She aimed and shot, it hit the young demon squarely in the chest making him spin around in mid air for a couple of moments he stumbled backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Boss!" Shouted one Demon while some turned to run he shot g wildly in Holly's direction. That was one thing about Demons while they were described as ruthless beings, which they were. And yet they seemed to care for there brothers as if they were actually brothers. While some on the other hand turned tail and ran.

**Vinya narrowed her eyes, "Clade , Artemis Fowl saved haven 5 times- And most of the time he created the problem himself." Interrupted Clade his tone was cold and he rose a thick white eyebrow, his cold dark green eyes studying her face, "You won't receive any sympathy from me Vinya." Clade replied he sounded like a viper ready to strike. **

**Some people on the council members nodded there heads while others whispered amongst themselves. It seemed as if it was up to her to defend Artemis's A bed of sweet dripped down her forehead.**

"**Besides we have more important matters, one that involved Artemis's fowl yet again, he always is putting us in danger! It's because of him we could be found out." Snapped Clade his tone was hard and cold.**

**Vinya scowled, "He was attacked- He probably provoked them some way or is behind it himself." Most of the council seemed to agree. **

"**I think your wrong Clade."**

"Need some back up Caption?" The voice made Holly turn around. N1 stood he was not the weakling Imp when she had first met him. His eyes were blazing with determination his voice was calm with confidence as he began to walk towards the Demons.

"It's him." Whispered one of the Demons his voice shaking his eyes wide in shock. N1 stopped in front of Holly.

"Have you been causing trouble again? Negerin?" Demanded N1 his voice was calm as he studied the Demon who had spoken. He wore a velvet cloak and looked quite the part of a demon Warlock.

"**If we assumed Artemis's Fowl was behind this, he wouldn't have done the operation as such. He probably would have kidnapped one of are faries and then showed it to the government he wouldn't be wasting his time being kidnapped by an invisible farie, no Artemis's is smarter then that…We can assume who ever kidnapped Artemis's has a reason, and doesn't care who he or she harms." The voice came from a rather determined elder. **

**Agreements came from some around the room. Vinya glanced at him giving him a nod of thanks. Clade scowled and frowned for a moment, " He's a human, humans don't care what they harm look what there doing to are planet."**

"**We don't exactly do anything either, all we do is hide under ground and wait for something to happen." Snapped the elder conceal member. This made many of the council members flinch in response.**

"**All three of you are forgetting why we are here, we are not hear to discuses Artemis's Fowl, or that either we are here to discuses exposure, and what to do about I suggest that we send a team in and mesmerize a couple of humans and say that its was a glitch on a tape," It came from the youngest of all the council members he had been recently promoted. **

Negerin stared at N1 stunned, "How do you know my name?" He questioned. That was what Holly was wondering to she looked at N1 rather stunned. N1 must have practiced long and hard to keep his voice calm.

"Warlocks know this kind of thing, and you avoided the question Negerin." Negerin trembled.

Holly turned to aim her gun at Negerin raising it and preparing to fire.

"**You are right." Clade agreed suddenly becoming a little calmer, Clade was his grandfather and looked at him. " We should do what we can to cover up what's happened." **

"**Yes I believe your suggestion is the best one all day, and I know for a fact we should not abandon Artemis's Fowl we should send two teams one to find out what happened to Artemis and another to destroy the evidence of the tape."**

**Agreements came through out the council. Vinya gazed across the room and saw the un happy look that spread across Clades face. His eyes were narrowed with anger, and there was a glint in his eyes. And yet at the same time a smirk spread across his face. Then Vinya knew that he was not to be trusted.**

"**We must assemble the teams, go and retrieve Holly Short."**

"But we can't just do nothing! We devoted are inter lives to taking down the humans! How are we supposed to do that- Enough Negerin it would be extremely stupid to take on the humans? They out number us even if all of the races went to ether by at least a hundred times maybe more."

Negerin stared, " A hundred times?" He whispered his eyes wild. Holly pulled the trigger silencing him as he hit the ground like his comrade.

"You were great N1!"Beamed Qwan, " That's my apprentice even thought he sometimes teaches me a thing or two, sooner or later he won't need me to teach him anything anymore." Grinned Qwan his eyes beaming.

N1 blinked surprised, "It was mostly Holly- We should celebrate later!" Beamed Qwan, "We could go to your favorite restaurant tonight eh?"

N1's eyes gleamed, "That would be good."

"I was glade for you help," Replied Holly getting to her feet, she knew she could have handled it herself. But was glade that N1 had showed up. Suddenly a siren broke through the silence as a LEPrecon vehicle made its way towards her. It slammed to a halt in front of her, Commander Trouble stepped out of the car a grim expression on his face. And Holly knew something was wrong.

_Everything seemed out of focus Artemis's tried to concentrate his head ached badly it felt as if some one had grabbed a frying pan and repeatedly hit him on the head. Know why would he think of something like that? Artemis's tried to remain still he was not yet ready to notify his captors that he was awake. _

_Once his vision returned to him he scanned the room he was in a while room like some sort of cell the floor was grey he had been dumped onto the ground. There was no bed; there was a food dish and a water dish on the ground. 'How amusing,' Artemis's thought a frown spreading across his face._

_He stood up or at least he tried to it felt as if his whole body was on fire. His mussels burned. Artemis's hit the ground with a thud, 'What have they done to me?' He thought his whole body felt numb the pain his back had intensified and was burning greatly. Artemis's breathing came in deep gasps his body shuddered as he collapsed to the ground. Something was wrong, were his hands should have been was raven colored scales he had long black claws growing out where his nails should have been. The curved downwards. Artemis's stared at them his eyes going wide was this some sort of drug? _

**Authors Notes:**

Read and review wow this was tough to right, poor Artemis's read and review if you want to know what happened to him grins evilly. I think I may have not portrayed Holly's Character quite right what do you think eh?

I like where I'm going with this btw,

OH AND READ AND REVIEW WOOT WOOT!

**End of Authors Notes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

Enjoy

**End of Notes.**

**Chapter Three:**

Mrs. Fowl turned to look at Butler he had his eyes on the road and yet he looked like a lion who had just lost his mane. His eyes were down casted the guilt was coming off him like a 10 watt bulb. They had decided to drive back to Fowl manner if Artemis's did escape that were he would go. It would also be a better idea to re group. The twins were asleep in the back seat.

"Butler you know who's taken Artemis's don't you," Her tone was soft and yet firm. Butler froze for a moment Artemis's would want him to tell her the truth wouldn't he? He frowned for a moment but would she believe the truth.

"Would you believe me?" Butler replied his tone was soft as he turned to meet Mrs. Fowl's eyes for a moment. Her eyes were strained with worry. Timothy frowned, "We have to do something Butler, we want the truth."

Butler turned away from them for a moment.

"Butler you must tell us." Insisted Timothy his tone was determined, it sounded as if he would fight off an entire army to save his son. And Butler was starting to feel the same. He clenched his fist. He would have to start at the beginning he knew this. "Perhaps we should get to Fowl manner first." Butler replied, "Put the twins to bed."

"Yeah that would be the best scenario it's probably not a good thing to be out in the open." Butler nodded his head before turning away to look down the road. What was this feeling failure? He had failed Artemis's again, he had failed the Fowls again…Perhaps he should permanently retire? He was no longer fit to be a body guard.

**Holly glanced around at the grim faces in front of her, they had brought Number 1 with her as she had suggested. Qwan frowned, "My apprentice deserves a good meal and- This is a matter of national security." Interrupted Vinyaya her tone was grim and she ran a hand through her silvery hair.**

**The walls were lined with the latest technology there were several other people in the room but she couldn't see them because the lights were off. She heard Foaly walk his hooves clinking against the ground he stood in front of them for a moment. Foaly turned the video on. **

**Holly's eyes widened with horror as she watched the events un fold. Artemis's had been kidnapped for some reason and what ever reason it was it couldn't be good. Holly stared and remained silent as the lights flickered on. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded her voice shook and there was an edge to it." Why didn't you tell me some one kidnapped Artemis's,"**

"**Kidnapped, Taken against your will, forced to compile," Number 1 frowned for a moment studying Foaly, "We must help Artemis's,"Number 1's eyes flared with determination, " He saved my race we must do something to help him."**

"**Unfortunately that is not why you are here, you and Holly along with the team Holly assembles will be going to memorize the human and- Why? Wouldn't it be better if- You are two attached to Artemis's," Vinyayas tone was hesitant and she didn't believe it her self as she spoke, " It would cloud your judgment," Vinyaya didn't seem to believe those words herself.**

**Holly stared at Vinyaya, "What? If I'm going after the tape then It would cloud my judgment because I wouldn't know what would be happening to Artemis's- It's the councils decision not mine." Interrupted Vinyaya she shook her head.**

**Holly stared at Vinyaya she couldn't be serious this was Artemis's they were talking about. She could do nothing to help him. And yet she turned away from her " What if I refuse to do the mission you assigned to me." Holly replied her tone was cold and firm.**

**Vinyaya put a hand on Holly's shoulder, " if it was up to me you would be gone after Artemis's many hours ago Holly, Artemis's is a friend to the people." Holly turned to face Vinyaya and knew that like her she believed this herself. **

"**That's why I am coming with you." Replied Vinyaya. **

**Number 1 accualy scowled, "Then I shall be going with the group that is going after Artemis's- Im afraid that's not possible the group has already been formed you will have to go with Holly." Replied Trouble. Number 1 turned to look at Trouble he looked exhausted his eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses.**

"**Trouble what's- Enough I will be going to find Artemis's with the team that I have assembled." Continued Trouble he turned away, " We are leaving in an hour I suggest you get ready to do the same." With that he turned and walked down the road his officers following him. To Holly's surprise Lilly Fraud was among them. She wasn't the same girl that she had seen before her eyes were determined and yet they looked worried. **

"**We have to get the team ready." Urged Vinyaya gently as she turned and motioned for Holly to follower her, " We have permission to have the latest Faire technology- Holly wasn't really listening she was thinking back about Artemis's, how everything was just seeming to turn around. And know this happened…and yet she knew that something was bothering Artemis's ever sense he returned. He talked hesitant all the time perhaps he knew something was going to happen. Or perhaps he was just worried about finding his family. **

Mrs. Fowl stared at Butler disbelieving she couldn't believe what she said. And yet the way he told her, his eyes down casted his hands in his lap. "I have some videos if you want-No that's all right we have enough information to believe you…"Replied Mr. Fowl quietly.

"I can't believe all this time…we never once thought what you said was true…How long was he back Butler- About two weeks he never stopped searching for you." Butler continued his tone was soft and clipped.

Mr. Fowl ran a hand though his raven colored hair leaning back in his seat grief pulling at him, "why would they kidnap Artemis's?" Demanded Mr. Fowl. Butler frowned, " I don't think it was the LEPrecon I bet it had something to do with Koboi." Butler frowned, " I won't know for sure unless they contact me."

Mrs. Fowl shuddered she couldn't believe that Artemis's had been back for two whole weeks. Perhaps this was her fault. Perhaps they should have remained by closer, Mrs. Fowl let out a sob. "Its my fault we should have been closer to Fowl manner- We didn't know he was coming back it only brought back memories if we stayed." He whispered giving his wives shoulder a squeeze.

"We'll find him, I want to talk to these Fairies people now, Butler tell me more about them what are they like?" His eyes blazed with determination as he turned to look Butler in the eye. Butler knew that he had to do as he said, " Yes Sir." And Butler began to recall all the information he knew.

**Authors Notes:**

The next chapter will be dedicated totally to Artemis's and the twins By the way.

Hope you enjoy.

TheBlackCoyote

Read and Review.

**Authors Notes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes**

You don't think Artemis's is a bit occ do you? I hope not I think I portrayed him pretty good...I'm working on it XD...I'm usually quite good at him sense I often Role-play him at Gaia. XD...Enjoy! The twins names are a pain in the ass to come up with I want them to be good and at the same time reasonable. I heard a rumor one was Edmund and I like the name so yeah so I came up with Edmund and Mathew.

Just so you know it's been two days sense Artemis's kidnapping and the invisible murder/kidnapper. Glade my spelling and grammar mistakes are growing less yey!

**End of Authors Notes.**

**Chapter Four:**

"It looks like you are awake," The voice was male and sounded Irish. Yet it had a cold hard tinge to it. The voice had come from the speakers in the corner of the room. "I suppose you would be wondering why you are hear exactly."

Artemis's frowned it seemed his arm and some scales under his eyes were also there; it felt strange as if a part of him was disappearing. His back was aching worse then before it throbbed in his lower back causing him to flinch slightly. "I have some idea…actually." Replied Artemis's his tone was confident and yet exhausted it seemed as if his ring had been taken from him. He glanced at his hands for a moment. 'Or the scales grew over it.'

"Your ring was removed," The voice had a menacing tone to it now, "Go on human tell me more on what you think you know." He was amused. Artemis's looked up at the speakers his eyes studying it. He felt strangely exhausted still and leaned against the wall his chain clinking as he moved.

"I believe that you have taken me to either one perform some sort of genetic enhancement on me of some kind, study what I am and what powers I have or…You are plotting something against – Haven." Spat the voice it was filled with disgust. Artemis's felt exhausted as if speaking had taken the rest of the energy away from him.

"You are correct I will force you to change into what the human race one was brat, and then you shall do my biddings or face death." A sneer appeared in the voices tone. Artemis's could feel it something was wrong perhaps it had something to do with his newly enhanced abilities.

"Oh and don't bother trying to escape human your new home is 24 hours monitored, but don't worry you won't be here for long soon you will be joining your human companions." Taking in his environment he glanced around him, there was no door visible to his eyes and yet he could feel a slight breeze. To tell the truth he was impressed. Artemis's could sense it just how many humans had he capture if they were humans that is.

'And what did he mean by human companions was he doing this to other humans as well? If so why?' Artemis's frowned studying his hand in front of him his claws were know fully grown and reached almost higher then his head they were thick with some purple liquid. 'Poison.' He thought.

"And if you don't do as I say there will always be consequences human,", 'Very good.' Artemis's thought, 'Forcing his authority so his victim thinks there's no way out,' leaning against the wall he felt his strength draining. 'I've at least been here for about two to three days,' Artemis's thought, 'that's about as long as the genetics would take to completely form.' Artemis thought his eye began to grow heavy with exhaustion.

_Satisfaction loomed in his mind, and yet he frowned this pale youth was different from the other human that was for sure. Perhaps the legend was true. He turned away from the monitors for only a second fingering the ring he had taken from the brat. 'I suppose it will be time to contact them soon enough.' He stood up his cloak hanging off of his shoulders._

"_Negara!" Something was bothering him, like a thorn in his side. A long figure stepped out of the shadows her cape draped around her shoulders. A long whip like tail lashed wildly around the room. _

_"How is the operation doing?" His tone was bored and yet his cold blue eyes scanned her, she tensed under his gaze and seemed to shrank against the wall. Her voice shook as she spoke._

_"As planned." She stuttered her voice trembling. _

_"Good so all the pieces are set into place." The computer had long ago bleached what ever color he had left. "The human world as well as Haven won't know what hit them; soon the two worlds will collide."_

_"How many Negara?" He demanded, it was such a pity really...For the human race many of there warlocks in fairies term had been killed. Most of them had slightly stronger magical energy then most humans, and had died from his experiments. 'un worthy creatures to live only the strong can be in my army.' He thought._

_"27...in the past hour," She whispered her voice held a tinge of anger to it and for a moment her eyes seemed to flash yellow._

_"Negara...Negara I sense your temper rising slaves should keep it in check, for there master will have to punish them for it." He stood up suddenly his hand flashing to a controller in his hand he pressed the red butt. Negara screamed in pain as electrical shock came from the color around her neck, a scream filled the room as she buckled to her knees hitting the ground. Her body trembling she glared up at the elf anger burning in her eyes._

_"And I thought you were broken in." He spoke as if she was some sort of animal of some kind. He stood up his hands folded in front of him, "You will have to be sent back I'm afraid until your ready, "A grin spread across his features, " Take her away," He ordered two Rather large goblins moved out of the shadows they were overly in size and there bodies were horridly scared and mutilated. Negara moved little as they dragged her away._

_"I must take out the impurities of this world and make it great,"_

Edmund gazed across the room his emerald green eyes gleaming Artemis's room had always been his favorite room. There had always been something to discover something to take a part and put back together again. He sighed he had always wanted to meet his older brother, and know he had been adducted by some invisible creature that happened to be a fairy of some kind. He had ears in the house.

"I told you Artemis's was up to something, that's how he healed Mother after all," Replied the shorter of the two he had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were gleaming, " We have to save Artemis's," he was the youngest of the two.

"Yeah! But how are we going to do that- I think we should search for clues around his room after all he's been home for two weeks remember there might be something on his computer!" Edmund frowned.

"Artemis's put a password on his computer and if it's Artemis's I'm sure that it would be hard to get into and- the computer beeped and Mathew grinned. Edmund gazed at it with a curious expression on his face.

"What was it?" Edmund questioned his eyes gleaming.

"Aurum potestas est,"

'That was an easy password...But then again so easy that no one would think that it would be his,' Edmund thought a smile spreading across his face, " Great thinking- Actually it was little thinking that did it Edmund." Grinned Mathew with the family's famous vampire like grin.

"So is there anything good on there?" Questioned Edmund going besides his brother. Mathews eyes widened and so did Edmunds as they found a file named Pandora's," Foots steps down the hall made Edmunds heart pound.

"Download it quickly I'll stall." Mathew jumped from the chair and walked outside of the room closing it. Edmund studied the text,

_"It seemed as if part of the legend of Pandora was indeed true...It contains a great evil in the sense of the world...a powerful force of some kind, according to legend, I haven't quite figured out what it is but it seemed as if the box was lost long again in an ancient battle against man kind and fairies...the war had lasted for several years, and yet...something tells me that its not over yet...I don't know it must be something connected to the time field I've been having this strange feeling as if something's...well no matter how strange it sounds it is true, I feel as if there's an un heard whisper in the wind, that something's approaching and what ever it is it isn't good..."_

"Down load compete." it made Edmund turn and he shut his laptop without a sound. He felt a sense of dread his stomach clench. He brought the laptop close to him the rest would have to be decrypted it seemed to be in some sort of code, like some sort of old Egyptian of some kind. And yet what did Artemis's mean, about a un heard whisper in the wind? And that's something's approaching? What could it be?

**Authors Notes:**

Grins evilly I did some research you know hahaha! I think I portrayed the characters pretty well eh? Edmund reminds you of Artemis's no lol XD. Oh and you'll find out where Holly and co go, and trouble and stuff enjoy, I don't know if they'll make it to the surface yet. Grins evily bahahhahahha!

**End of Authors Notes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter I like enjoy ha.

**End.**

**Chapter Five:**

**It was shortly after that she got a call. From Butler, she had been expecting it and turned her phone on. But to her surprise it wasn't Butler's voice that she heard from the phone. But a much familiar tone it was like Artemis's except deeper and had a certain amount of edge to it. "You're Holly Right?" He questioned his tone was soft and yet firm he sounded worried.**

**"Yes I am...and you must be Mr. Fowl." Her tone was slightly disbelieving had Artemis's told them after all? Wait Artemis's hadn't even found his family it must have been Butler that had told? Perhaps he couldn't contain the guilt knowing something they didn't about there missing son, who had finally returned to them only to be taken away.**

**"Do you know something about Artemis's being kidnapped?" It was the question she knew was coming, but she had thought it would have been from Butler not from Artemis's Father. And yet she knew that it probably would be for the best, that they knew the truth so Artemis's didn't have to lie anymore. Should she tell Foaly that she was talking to them?**

**"No in fact I'm not even on the case." Holly's tone was bitter and filled with anger and loss. Mr. Fowl remained silent for a moment.**

**"Butler has told us...that you are a friend to Arty, if that's true could you please give the phone to some one on it- They wouldn't know anything at the moment we haven't gone to the sense of the crime yet." Her tone was determined and yet she couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that she hadn't been put on the case. She knew that there had to be another reason other then the fact that she was two close to Artemis's to solve it. If anything that would drive her farther then anything else.**

**"I see..."His tone faltered for a moment," Very well could you phone us back if you find out anything...We would like to know." Despite the fact that this was costing Holly a lot of money, she paused for a moment and walked back into the conference room, "Wait a second...Foaly?"**

**Foaly frowned at Holly he seemed to have over heard the conversation, " Holly- I think you should talk with Foaly perhaps he would know something more then I do." She handed the phone to him knowing that he probably knew something. She gazed up at him; Foaly stared at her eyes he couldn't look away from them. They were filled with pain and anger.**

**"All I know is that Artemis's." He hesitated for a moment," Has been taken by a-He cut himself off, " I'm sorry its classified Holly I could get into a lot of trouble for this...all you need to know is that he'll be safe." With that he hung up on Artemis Fowl the first and gave Holly back her phone gently." I'm sorry Holly but this time I can't it has to remain classified."**

**Holly didn't meet Foaly's gaze. "I understand." Her tone was filled with disappoint meant as she turned. And yet she knew that the faster she finished her task the faster they would free Artemis's. They didn't say she couldn't join them later on, and if they minded she wouldn't care.**

'Aren't they supposed to be his friends? Didn't he save them at least a million times and still they wouldn't even tell Artemis's Father who happened to kidnap him?' He frowned but lowered his phone, but at the same time he wondered why? Why would it be classified? He ran a hand through his raven colored hair it had become a habit to him. Mrs. Fowl had long ago fallen asleep from exhaustion she was stretched on the coach. He stood up and picked up the blanket and wrapped her in it.

Her face was twisted with agony of some sort of dream she whimpered in her dream and turned away from him as if his presence merely brought on a bad memory of some kind. And yet these faerie people had healed her, and himself. Without there aid would he be here? But that didn't matter at the moment what mattered was Artemis's. He had to do something, he was Artemis's Fowl the first while he wasn't as smart as his son Artemis's he was second to match his skill. In chess thought he had never actually beaten Artemis's it had always been close.

He was determined to find something, anything. Mr. Fowl picked up a dark blue hat and pulled it over his eyes grabbing a dark and ragged trench coat out of the closet he turned and began to walk towards the door. His hand reaching towards it he stepped out side. But unknown to him there were two little stowaways in his car. He started it up. "I'll find you Arty." He whispered to no one and particular.

_Holly glanced at Trouble, he hadn't said a word sense they had boarded the shuttle. She had been given the latest updates from Foaly mirror lenses that could do more then zoom around the room, they could copy and send a communication through the mind sort of like telekinesis the only problem was that Foaly couldn't quite answer back that was what the mike was for, she was give a fake finger who knows what would come in handy. She wore the black neon suit she wore the afternoon._

"Trouble?" Holly questioned studying him she needed all the friends she had and...Trouble frowned and turned to the nearest member of his squad, " The flare should be coming any moment know." He muttered darkly. Holly moved over the yellow line for some reason Trouble had insisted on driving.

"Trouble is something wron-Behind the yellow line Short were about to take off." Holly studied him for a moment, ' something's different about him.' She thought as she sat behind the yellow line. Number 1 glanced around him he seemed nervous, "Shuttle, metal egg, slammers."

Vinyaya on the other hand had her helmet over her eyes blocking any emotion from view and yet Holly could fell that she seemed nervous and tense for a reason. As if she knew something they didn't. There were about two other officers that Holly hadn't meet from the LEPrecon before they talked quietly amongst themselves and glanced nervously at Trouble, there would be a another shuttle after this with more officers for Troubles group.

"It might because his brother was put into a coma, Holly." Foaly said bluntly, " He was attacked late at night," Holly stiffened, ' So that's why he's acting different.' She thought gazing at him, he seemed stiff and un comparable as if there was some sort of fly that he couldn't swat."

_When Artemis's awoke several hours later his throat was painfully dry he walked over towards his water dish and scowled. Did they think him some sort of dog he picked up the dish to his lips. Studying the water he tried some for a moment it had a metallic taste to it, he had always preferred bottle spring water. And yet there didn't appear to be some sort of drug in it. His throat ached for more, Artemis's drank slowly careful not to drink all of it but a fair amount. His throat didn't ache as much before. He placed the bowl down on the floor which was rather difficult with his long claws. _

_Suddenly he heard foot steps on pavements there were about three or four of them. By the sound of the foot steps. And it sounded as if they were headed this way._

**Authors Notes: **

NEXT Coming soon!

**end of Authors Notes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:**

**Enjoy.**

**End.**

The doors flung open, 'Very dramatic.' Artemis's thought his eyes widened, this was unexpected two large Goblins. Looked very horribly scared two large red colors were wrapped around there necks, they had a dull look in there eyes as they moved there feet dragging behind him. Naturally Artemis backed away from them but not out of fear, they were huge and horribly scarred.

And yet Artemis's could feel his stomach churning, what were they going to do to him? But that's was not what he cared about most he realized… Dread mixed with guilt, would he ever see his parents again? Had he done more damage to them by trying talking to them then he ever thought possible? The Goblins grunted, and Artemis's stood he had felt a strange feeling radiating off of them it was like a glow of some kind. They felt guilty and angry but it was not directed at him.

It was directed to the elf behind him. Strangely Artemis's did not seem surprised at the elves presences it was as if he was expecting him. "You do not seem surprised human, I wonder if you known all along." He glanced at Artemis a cruel smile playing his lips. Then it faded, "Bring him to the operating room." He ordered his tone was gruff and cold.

The goblins didn't move imminently they seemed hesitant to do as they were told. That was until he took out a red button it had a metal casing. He frowned at his minions, "You know disloyalty comes with punishments I will have to punish you… after you bring the human to the room.' And yet Artemis's had learned some valuable information. His workers at least these two seemed to be reluctant to do anything they were told. That meant there could be more and-

The goblin reached down and picked him up not gently but not too roughly. He grabbed Artemis's by the scruff of the neck and raised him into the air. With one solid movement his chain cracked off of his leg and clamored to the floor. The elf on the other had, had already turned and had begun his way down the corridor.

'Poor human pain he will surely die, poor human young human too…' Artemis's blinked he stared at the Goblin he hadn't spoken out loud and yet, Artemis's had heard him…Telekinesis? So his magic had enhanced more then just his eyes, and what ever the elf was planning. He glanced down at his long claw like hands. What exactly would he turn into?

Artemis's felt it fear…It was building up inside of him and yet he knew that he couldn't let this change him what ever he was getting into. He glanced around the corridor scanning for…'Poor human trapped like us…me and elf get fused together at least he is his own person.'

Artemis's stiffened, 'What is that suppose to mean.' He thought the Goblin stiffened for a moment, 'Human dose not speak out loud and yet I hear him…how?' Artemis's stiffened for a moment.

'I think its Telekinesis…'He replied slowly and hesitantly. 'Don't worry human I assure you your going to die, you are very lucky human, pain will be over in an hours…We still suffer are fate…'He sounded as if he was trying to comfort a scared child.

And it all wasn't very comforting. If he let this take place he would be transformed into some sort of creature forced to do this elves biding tell he'd die. Artemis's shuddered he couldn't let that happen he had to do something. The two goblins stopped in front of the door. The elf had disappeared in side of it a moment before.

"Step in both of you." he commanded the goblin slumped foreword.

The room had a glass window and there were computers allied in every inch of the room in the middle of the room was a stage and two long pincers in the middle of it was a chair, chains laid at the side. It would have been natural if Artemis's would have struggled would have done something. And yet Artemis's didn't.

'He's given up just like so many before him.' Thought the second voice inside the goblins head, preferably the second fused with him. 'Gob we have to do something we have to stop this- It's impossible the pain this collar admits we wouldn't be able to do anything,' Gob whispered he sounded angry.

Gob placed Artemis's in the chair; Artemis's expression was hidden behind his chair. The chains lashed out at him wrapping around his arms and his legs. Straps flashed across his chest. 'In another circumstances I would be impressed with his technology advances.' Artemis's thought.

Then it happened magical energy shot out of the pincers they shot out through his body, this was not what Artemis's had been expecting. At first his strength began to return to him he had never felt stronger, but the magical energy keep poring in. He felt his body began to strain. His brain did not know how to handle all of the energy pouring out from the machine. He felt every magical pulse through his brain through his body and through his cell, he couldn't feel anything but pain...But as soon as it appeared it was gone, searing pain his mussels were burning every part of his body felt numb.

Artemis's struggled in his bonds his body began to go into shock. And then he began to change. Artemis's let out a cry of pain he raised his hand the scales began to grow up his arms and his face, his eyes were wild his hair flung every direction. They seemed to glow blue.

"Keep him down." Ordered the elf as he moved closer. Artemis's eyes flashed in pain he ripped out a piece of metal along with part of the chair he sat on. Lucky for him it wasn't made out of metal. As soon as the Goblin put his hand on Artemis's, Artemis's closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Despite the searing pain. Artemis's clung onto the none metal part. And then they were gone. So Artemis's was right that metal did have properties of silver with in it.

**Holly glanced around her yellow tape laid across it the words do not cross by the human police men written around the room. Tables, chairs were all turned over lying crookedly on the ground. She moved slowly foreword glancing around the room bitterly it had been all two easy to retrieve the tape. With the help from an old friend. Minerva. **

"**Were are they weren't they suppose to be here?" Questioned Holly to no one in particular.**

"**Maybe they found a lead on Artemis's disappearance." It was Vinyaya who spoke. Number 1 found as he glanced around the room, " Hm…I don't think they were hear at all." He concluded.**

"**what do you mean- I mean I have a good sense of smell, and I mean they haven't been hear at all." Number 1 replied, and then large mutant like Goblins stepped out of the forest behind them surrounding them. They held the LEPrecon officers in there graphs, all except Trouble who stood in front of them.**

"**Trouble what's going on-Be silent Vinyaya." His tone was cold and hard he scanned around them, "Take them." He ordered the Goblins began to move or more like stumble and walk they had large collars around there necks like dogs. Holly could feel sympathy for these creatures what had happened to them? They all looked as if they had been through a blender, each one of them looked unnatural and misshapen. **

**And yet she knew she couldn't simply rollover and do nothing. **

Mr. Fowl stiffened, glancing over his shoulder the one who had spoken first seemed to have some authority. He couldn't see them and yet he knew they were there. His eyes widened in horror and in fear as he noticed the large slopping creatures, But it wasn't because of them that he felt the horror that he felt. His two youngest sons had to have taken a ride with him and some how managed to get inside before he did. They were at the mercy of these creatures. Cowering beneath a table.

"Wait stop don't hurt my children."Mr.Fowl shouted as he burst into the clearing. They ran to there Father and Mr. Fowl went in front of them glaring up at the Goblins as they rushed towards them. He wouldn't let them hurt his children. Fear pulsed in there eyes as they clutched there father. Trembling.

"Dad we found a clue, about Artemis's," They rasped there breathing coming in deep gasps as the Goblins began to move closer and closer.

**Authors Notes:**

I think I may have rushed this a bit, But oh well I like how this is going bahahhahahahahaha! END.

**End.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:**

I'm sorry about my spelling mistakes, It was rushed this time because I was trying to write three stories at once XD, Well I'm doing the other one later, because I made a big mistake when I wrote the prologue. And I couldn't keep up lol XD. So I'm going to finish this one I lost my internet connection at home so I'm righting it at school so yeah so expect uploads every two days or so…XD

This time I looked it over more carefully then before.

**End.**

Chapter Seven:

Artemis's had to concentrate one mistake and they could land some where dangerous, he had very little control over his dying magic. It was slipping out of him; it was a strange cycle with every spin his pain intensified, then his magic returned to him it hurt. When it left him he felt stronger, it was like he was being overload at the same time he was losing his strength perhaps losing his mind. His body would go into shock if he didn't do something soon. He could feel it coming over him.

'Human what's going on- Artemis's didn't respond he closed his eyes and concentrated ignoring the lashing pain that came and disappeared with every second they were forced around the vortexes magic lashing out at them like whips. Every time it hit him it gave his strength and yet it felt as if he had been hit by lightning.

In limbo…he could feel his insides changing every part of him, he opened his eyes they were bright blue and filled with power. Memories flashed from two consciousnesses to him, an elf with bright hazel eyes and brown hair lifted up a smaller female elf with the same eyes he knew those eyes…The goblins was more morbid and he screamed as he was tied to a metal chair lashing left and right 'It seemed as if I have no choice,' they collapsed onto the ground there bodies rolling across the cool glass. Clouds loomed over head, trees rustled gentle in the warm summer's breeze.

'He knows her…he knows Holly,' Thought the voice that was not Gobs inside his mind, 'How can he know her? Is she in trouble?' He thought glancing over at the young human, 'If that's the case perhaps he knows where she is now…?' He thought hope burning in him.

'You think this human knows Holly do you?' Thought Gob his eyes flickering to the human, he was unconscious his legs lay sprawled in front of him. Gob stood several feet above the human he clutched his hand into a fist. 'The transformation had become compete.'

Artemis's face was round like an imps his ears were large like an imps as well two long horns sprouted from his head. Spikes grew out from his pack, as he laid there he groaned for a moment rolling on his back. A large tail lashed wildly from side to side. Artemis Fowl had become what we know to be a dragon. And yet he was the size of a large house cat.

'Things can't get much worse then this' Holly thought her face becoming grim she glanced at Trouble he was shooting at Vinyaya with a clam expression on his face. His eyes were cold and hard and there was a gleam to his eyes as he stood firing to kill. And know Mr. Fowl and Artemis's two younger siblings thought it was a good idea to show up at this time.

Holly wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she let something happen to Artemis's Family. She rushed to there aid setting her gun to stun on the goblins. It merely bounced off of there skin and hit the wall. Holly fired again setting the stun higher the same thing repeated. "Mr. Fowl it would probably be a good time to leave and get out of here." Holly replied as she backed away.

"You're Holly aren't you?" Demanded Mr. Fowl he clutched his children. Protecting them with his arms. He remembered butlers description of the elf, it seemed that every being that had once been invisible to him were no longer as such. He studied the situation and dread flashed in his eyes.

"Yes I am…"She clearly saw the dread in his eyes she smiled trying to reassure him. And yet it felt fake as she did so. She turned back to the battle field. They were clearly out numbered only Number One seemed to be able to do anything against them.

Number One stood in front of the Mutants his eyes flickered with mercy for the creatures,

'In the inside they are screaming for death, anything but to live,' He thought there minds had been fused together brutally and all of them had similar pictures of a shadowy elf like creature, 'But why would an elf do this?' He thought as he avoids one of the Mutants large claws that slammed down against the pavement, making it scatter.

Number One raised his hand concentrating a ball formed into his hand he pointed it in the direction of the mutant it slammed into his chest knocking him off his feet and sent him crashing into one that had backed Vinyaya against a corner. She was strangely calm and yet a fierce anger flared in her eyes as she fired at them. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded her eyes flaring with anger.

"Why? Well -Trouble pulled the trigger it hit Vinyaya squarely in the chest knocking her off of her feet and slamming her against the wall. Her magic spilled out quickly she let out a gasp pain filling her eyes as she slumped to the ground blood spilling from her chest. Her eyes began to glaze over.

'No,' Holly thought her eyes widened in horror. Gasps came from the LEPrecon officers that struggled viciously in the graphs of the Goblins. Lilly Fraud stared at Trouble her face held a look of stunned amazement as if she couldn't believe what had happened. She hung her head her body trembling, "Why?" She snarled her voice flaring with anger, "How could you do that?" She hissed as she bit the Mutant that held her. The Mutant only tightened its grasp.

Holly slowly turned her hair whipping wildly in the wind; she stared at Trouble and raised her gun setting it so that he would be painfully stunned. It hit him clearing the chest knocking the wind out of him. Trouble rolled across the ground. Holly didn't move smoke came out of her gun. She stood still her expression hidden underneath her hair. She lowered the gun and turned back to the goblins. And she knew that it was already too late to save her.

Number One ran to Vinyaya's side, she knew that he knew that it was already too late. And still he tried to bring her back to life, as the magic flowed from his hands. Healing her wound in her chest. And yet it was already to late.

The elf in question smiled, yes he smiled. To himself, Artemis's Fowl had done what he had thought he would have done. He had done everything to plan and yet…It seemed as if they were having more trouble then he thought possible. Trouble had gone unconscious and yet one of there own had died. Perhaps this battle would be more difficult then he had expected.

He stood to himself, and yet no one realized that there was something more sinister about to happen. While they put there attention to this discretion they were missing something very important. Some very important detail all together. That was the beauty of all of this, he had learned more then about Artemis in those files that he had stolen. He had learned all of there security plans.

The elf smiled a sarcastic smile, his eyes gleaming sadistically as he stood. "This time I win."

**Authors Notes:**

I love cliff hangers don't you? Grins evilly well expect the unexpected my fellow readers an writhers.

Enjoy.

**Le end. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:**

Just so you know the elf dose have a name I just don't want to revel it quite yet. Grins mischievily (Yes I know its not a word) you'll know why later on, don't worry you will learn the elves name soon maybe in two or three chapters…This story has at least eight or five more chapters more if your wondering. Anyways I'm quite glade on how this is going.

Ahhh I'm so sorry about the Artemis's thing it became a habit XD. Sorry! XD Ignore it buhaha I changed it back…XD To Artemis and sometimes Artemis's I realized my mistake. GAHXD

**Chapter Eight:**

Gob glanced over at the young human he hadn't moved sensed the transformation had come complete. Gob had made a fire and had put them in a relatively safe place; trees blocked them from weary eyes. 'Do you think he's all right?' Gob questioned pocking the fire with a stick he had found.

'Yes I'm sure that he is, he's just resting.' Was the reply a piece of beat loomed over the fire. "So how do you think were going to be able to go back home?" Demanded Gob his ears perked up a little.

"Well I don't know how we got here but its nice here,"

"Yes it is nice here…we are free here free from that elf…"Gob grumbled the meat should be ready soon. Artemis let out a groan sweat dripping down his forehead. Gob dropped the stick and walked over towards Artemis.

The answer where am I is what most teenagers would have thought. But Artemis had a feeling were they were, lost in the time stream no doubt about that. Artemis opened his eyes strangely everything seemed much bigger a large shadow loomed above him. Panic did not ring threw him. For he already knew who it was…Gob. But how?

His sense of smell must have been in heightened, he could smell some meat cooking over the fire. He was sitting on his legs sniffing at the air. 'Like an animal.' Artemis's shook his head for a moment. As if snapping back to reality, "It seems as if were lost in time for know." He spoke calmly as if it was merely of matter of getting up and walking back the way they had come.

"Human…"Gobs voice grumbled in his throat as he moved slowly over towards the boy, "I think you should look in the puddle." He admitted, "You have changed." The human back stiffened at least he had once been human. Artemis's knew he had changed Gob was much bigger then he was before. Artemis moved very slowly his feet dragging after him.

He looked down. 'So this is what humans look like when they've travelled through time.' Artemis thought his face covered in shadow. He could not help but feel a mixture of emotions, anger, hate, sadness, and longing. Artemis's just wanted to go home. He didn't want to stay here in this world. But he didn't have enough strength to bring them back. And then a thought cost him…How where they still here? He wasn't holding the amount of silver anymore- And then Artemis stared in astonishment the silver had molded into his flesh his hand no doubt. A great silvery mark covered the bottom part of his long claws. Which were much bigger then him he might add.

"How are you here-Gob raised his own hand as Artemis's had a bit of the silver had also melted to the Goblins skin. Artemis's felt his shoulder lower just a bit. And yet he then remembered that Gob had two consciousnesses. And one of them had to know Holly.

"You know Holly don't you?"

This time the Goblin answered in a different voice a much older softer voice. "Yes I am her Father…I hope she's allright."He sounded worried his eyes flickering over Artemis and Artemis began to feel as if no one would be all right if the elf got away with what he is planning and yet…Artemis's began to feel a sort as if he was sort of familiar in a way.

Edmunds eyes widened in horror as sense began to un fold. Fear pulsed in his eyes, ' How could this be happening." He clutched onto his Father feeling for the first time helpless and out of control. Mathews eyes blasted he meet the creatures eyes head on. Trying not to show fear.

That's why they were different Mathew could fight against anyone while he…He was only good behind a desk a thinker a planner some one behind the lines…Nothing else like his brother or at least that's what he had been told. And judging by these numbers he knew that they would lose. It would be best to surrender.

The elf in question Holly had shot down the leader, and still the creatures moved as if nothing had happened. They knocked out Holly with a single swipe of there paws. And picked her up. Edmund shivered as they moved closer towards them.

"Everything will be all right," Mr. Fowl whispered it sounded as if he was trying to tell himself that more then telling Edmund. Mathew looked at Edmund and knew that it was already to late. Mathew pocketed the clue in question.

Number one was cornered there was five of the Goblins up against him. The Warlock was not going down without a fight. His eyes blazed with anger, furry blinded him. As his eyes glowed with magic his voice was layered with several tones of magic. "I do not feel hatred towards you but the one who did this to you." His voice was cold with furry. The beasts hesitated there claws raised towards Number one.

Imminently they howled with pain as electricity shot out from the collars around there necks. They lunged at Number one from pain, it was inhuman how could anyone do this to these creatures. Even if they were mutants Number One had felt sorry for them. He was knocked out from a kick to the stomach. Number One hit the ground with a thud.

**He smiled, yes he smiled everything was going perfectly. The human was lost in time and he wouldn't be returning anytime soon. It would take him at least a week to recuperate from what he had done. And in that week he would send some open to finish off the human. He glanced at Pandora's boxes in his hand it was time. Time to send his minion off to finish what he had started.**

**It would take several hours of concentrations until **_it_**, emerged from the box. He sat in a circle ancient circles drawn around him in blood. Blood of the innocence's he had brutally murdered and mutated to meet his demands. Hundreds of lives would need to be sacrificed to summon up the demon in fact it would be 300 before **_it_** would emerge. **

**  
And he began to mutter in the ancient tong. Magic sprang from him in great amounts making the circles glow. Below screams of creatures rang through the air, there souls being ripped from there bodies. **

**Authors Notes:**

Enjoy.

**The end.**


End file.
